A Rainbow After the Storm
by white pedal
Summary: An alternative ending to the episode "Seashore Seashell Party" and what should have happened afterwards instead of Meg apologizing to her family who didn't deserve her forgiveness.


_**So I've rewatched the episode "Seashore Seashell Party" and I was upset by how it ended, Meg shouldn't have had to apologize nor did she have to stay with her family, so I decided to make an "alternative ending" if you can call it that.**_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

><p>Peter, Lois and Chris were at each others throats. From Chris telling Peter off for all the times he ate his pudding cups to how Lois agreed with how Peter does certain things just to piss off everyone. After Meg delivered the final blow by calling her father a selfish fat idiot, he told everyone to shut up and that he never asked to be in this family. Frustrated, Lois took Stewie to follow Peter, while Chris yelled at Meg that he faked his orgasms and ran into the kitchen.<p>

Meg sat on the couch, contemplating what just happened. She couldn't believe that all of this happened because she couldn't take her family's abuse anymore and called everyone out on their short comings, she started to think that maybe she made a terrible mistake. Everyone turned on one another and broke apart right in front of her eyes.

Brian saw Meg in her state of shock, so he got up on the couch and sat beside her. To break the silence he spoke.

"Hey, what's going on?" He said with uncertainty, "..You know that was, uh...that was pretty cool the way you finally stood up to everybody."

Meg sighed, "I don't know Brian, I mean I meant every word of it, you saw what happened..they were at each other like a pack of wolves."

"Well it's not your problem." Brian told her.

"...Brian...why am I the lightening rod for this family's dysfunction?" Meg asked.

Brian was surprised by Meg's question. He wasn't sure how to answer it a first, he was still dizzy from the drugs he did but was thinking of what he could tell the girl.

"W-well uh...you're...more assertive if I could say." Brian said.

Meg looked down with a sad expression, "...For as long as I can remember, I've always been the punching bag. From dad farting in my face, mom tending to compare herself to me when it came to looks and to Connie and the rest of Quahog putting me down because I'm not like them. I've always tried to fit in but no matter what I do I always get the short end of the stick! Am I really that much of a burden and a disgrace to everyone here?"

Brian looked up, "What no Meg, don't say that! You're anything but a burden and disgrace. I mean look around you, this family and community is dysfunctional, while you're calm and level-headed and even though you have your moments you're a lot better than everyone else ever will be, especially your family. I know things are bad but you're so much stronger than that...you know what...maybe that's why everyone targets you."

Meg blinked, "What? Brian what are you talking about?"

"It's because your family and everyone else in Quahog are so insecure that they want to take that anger out on someone. And when they see someone so in control of their life they get jealous because they are miserable while you're content and that's why they take it out on you."

Meg started smiling, "Really Brian, you really think I'm in control and that I'm sane?"

Brian smiled back, "Yes...and you know what Meg, out of everyone in this family...I believe you are the one who will be the most successful."

Meg started to feel better about herself. She started to get over her guilt and felt good about herself, she hugged Brian, "Thanks Brian..and you know what, now that I think about it I actually feel sorry for them."

"You do?" Brian asked.

"Well yeah, mom and dad are out of control and because of mom sleeping with other guys and dad criticizing her because of her age they're ruining their marriage. And Chris has more issues than I do, and Stewie..I don't know what's going to happen to him when he gets older if this family continues this way."

Meanwhile Stewie sat on top of the stairs listening to the conversation, stroking his gun.

"Oh believe Meg, Lois and the fat man won't live long enough to see my thirteenth birthday. I'm not letting them ruin my teenage years like Kim Kardashian ruined pro wrestling."

Brian smiled, "He'll be fine...what about you?"

Meg was silent for a moment, but then turned to Brian and smiled, "I'll make it, and I know I'll have a great future...I just need to do something first."

Meg got up and started to head towards the stairs, Stewie and Brian looked as she walked to her room.

* * *

><p>The storm lifted, everything was a mess in the neighborhood. A few tree's fell over and everything was damp.<p>

Meanwhile, Meg came out of the front door with a suit case in hand. She looked around and saw the mess, then she turned her attention to the car and walked towards it.

Her parents and Chris were in their rooms. Not wanting to come out after Meg told them what they really were as parents, sibling and human beings. Stewie and Brian were the only ones seeing Meg off.

"Are you sure about this, Meg?" Brian asked.

"Yes Brian, I have to do this. Grandma and Grandpa already signed the papers for me to get emancipated from mom and dad, grandpa told me I could work for him at his company as a secretary while I go to school and find my own apartment. Even though mom and dad don't know it yet, they'll find out when they see I'm gone." Meg said.

"It's a big step you know," Stewie said, "The world is one big bowl of crazy."

Meg kissed Stewie's forehead and smiled, "I'll be fine, Stewie. And I want you to promise me that you won't allow this family to corrupt you like they tried to do with me, okay?"

"Well a little late for that but I'll try to hold onto some part of my sanity and try not to kill them until I no longer wear diapers." Stewie said.

"..Gosh Meg..I can't believe that this is it. I always thought you would leave for college...it's kinda sad that you're leaving now at seventeen under these circumstances." Brian said sadly.

Meg was equally sad, "I know Brian, but I can't allow myself to be treated like this anymore. This family has way to many problems and I can't be the lightening rod for their issues anymore, the more they ignore their problems the more dysfunctional they'll become and they need to start solving their own problems now...even if I have to leave. Besides it's time that I try to discover myself and try to find inner peace with myself so I can avoid becoming like my parents and become the person I want to be, someone who I can be proud of when I look in the mirror and for once feel really good about myself and feel like I have self worth."

Brian smiled, "Well Meg...I wish you the best of luck."

Meg smiled back and hugged Brian, "I'll miss you, Brian."

"I'll miss you to." Brian said back.

Meg went to the car and got n it. She started the engine and waved at Brian and Stewie with a sad smile, she backed the car out of the driveway and drove away.

Brian and Stewie watched as the eldest Griffin child left, possibly forever.

"Wow...I can't believe that she's gone." Brian said.

"Well Brian it was bound to happen eventually, Lois and Peter screwed with her and she got fed up with it. She finally stood up for herself and is able to break free and move on with her life, now Lois and the fat man will have to face the consequences." Stewie explained.

Brian looked at Stewie, "Yeah but Lois and Peter still have you and Chris."

Stewie glared at Brian a bit, "...For now."

"So how do you think Peter, Lois and Chris will handle the news that Lois's dad emancipated Meg and she's gone to work for him and is getting an apartment?" Brian asked.

"Probably feel more miserable than they do now," Stewie said, then Stewie got excited, "Oh! Do you think Lois will bawl her eyes out!? Cause if she does I want my camera when it happens!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end<strong>_


End file.
